Astral's Memories Gone?
by Ryu-Ran 2200
Summary: Astral's memories have been stolen by the dark side of 96, and it's up to his friends Yuma, Tori, Bronk and the good Dark Mist to get his memories back! Can they do it?


**This is a story I did in the 6th grade. I got bored and decided to look through my old iPod's notes last night, That's where I found this. I haven't seen this since I wrote it in the 6th grade, I also decided to tweak it because it sounded to boring and obvious. There wasn't any excitement to it. I hope you all like it**

* * *

 **Astral's Memories Gone?**

One night in The Emperor's Key while Yuma was asleep. Astral and Number 96: Dark Mist also called Dark Astral sometimes, were getting ready for school. Astral notices that Dark Mist is standing in front of him. He could tell that there was wrong with Dark Mist. Astral asks, "Is everything ok?" Dark Mist didn't answer. Astral knew it was Dark Mist's evil side. "Astral, you have something that I want." "What would that be?" Astral asks. "You know exactly what I want, and if you're not going to give it to me willingly. Then I'll just take it by force." Dark Mist said. "You can forget it, I won't let you take my memories!" "You don't have a choice in the matter Astral!" Dark Mist grabs Astral with his tentacles. "Let go of me!" Astral yells. "Now why would I do that?" "Let me go! Stay away from my memory!" Astral yells. "I can't have you or my goody goody two shoes of a counterpart stopping my plans for world distraction. That's why I need your memory, Astral." Dark Mist said as he tappes into Astral's mind.

"Ahh!" "Just relax Astral, this will be over before you know it." The evil Dark Mist has successfully stolen Astral's memories, he then splits from his good side and leaves the key. "Uh, w-where am I?" Dark Mist asked himself. But that thought soon left his mind when he saw Astral unconscious on the floor of the airship. "Astral! Astral! Wake up! Astral!" Dark Mist said a he shook Astral awake. "W-where am I? Astral asked. "You're in the airship Astral." Dark Mist said. "W-who are you?" asked Astral. "It's me, Number 96. Don't you remember who I am?" Dark Mist asked.

"No, I can't recall anything. I have no memory of myself or who you are." Astral said putting his hand on his head trying to remember. "Do you know my name?" Astral asks. "Yes, your name is Astral." Dark Mist replied to Astral's question. "Do you know why I can't remember anything?" "Yes, I do. My darker side took your memories so you can't stop him from destroying earth." "Ahh!" "Astral, are you okay?!" "Yes, I tried to remember something but I got is a splitting headache." "You should get some rest Astral, I can't have you passing out on me." Dark Mist said.

The next morning Dark Mist woke up, still remembering the events from last night. He looks over to Astral, who is still asleep. Dark Mist gets up to wake Astral, only to find him unresponsive. "Astral wake up! Astral!" Dark Mist said as he tried to wake Astral. 'Heh heh heh.' "Who's there?! Show yourself!" Dark Mist asked has he thought hear someone laugh. 'It is I, your darker half. I'm communicating with you telepathically.' "What have you done to Astral?!" 'After I took Astral's memory, I used my power to make Astral fall into a coma. He'll only wake up if his memories are returned.' said the evil Dark Mist. "Give Astral back his memories!" Dark Mist demanded. 'If you want them, you're going to have to take them from me by force.' said his darker side as he cut the telepathic connection. "Come back you coward!" Dark Mist shouted at him. "I guess I have no choice, I'm going to have to tell Yuma." Dark Mist said to himself, as he looked back at a comatose Astral. Dark Mist left the key to tell Yuma what happened to Astral.

"Good morning Dark Mist." Yuma greeted. "Hello Yuma, may I have a word with you?" Dark Mist asked. "Sure, what can I help you with Dark Mist?" "My darker side has stolen Astral's memory, and unless they're retuned to him..." Dark Mist couldn't finish his sentence, he felt so guilty for letting he evil counterpart take Astral's memory. "It's okay Dark Mist, you can tell me." Yuma said while comforting his friend. "He'll remain in a coma." Dark Mist said, fighting back tears that wanted to fall from his eyes. "We'll find away to restore Astral's memory Dark Mist, I promise." Yuma said while holding Dark Mist's hand to reassure him.

"I'm going to get ready for school, you are going to stay in the key until we can come up with a plane to catch your evil twin. Yuma said. "But won't the teachers noticed our absence?" "Don't worry about that. I'll just tell them that Astral's isn't feeling well, and you're staying home to take care of him." "Alright, you'd better get to school before you're late." Dark Mist said. "Right." Yuma replied. Yuma made it to school just before the bell rang for first period math class. "I see you made it to school on time Yuma." Mr. Kay said making the other students laugh. "Where is Astral and Number 96 Yuma?" Mr. Kay asked. "Astral isn't feeling, and Dark Mist is staying home to take care of him." Yuma said hoping that Mr. Kay would buy it. "I hope Astral feels better tomorrow." said Mr. Kay. "Me too." Yuma said looking down with a sad expression.

After the last period of the day, Yuma was confronted by friends Tori and Bronk. "We know you're lying about where they are Yuma." Tori said. "Where are they really?" Bronk asked. "Fine, you caught me. They're in the key. Dark Mist's evil counterpart stole Astral's memory, leaving him in a coma." Yuma said looking down. "If we can't get Astral's memories back, he'll be stuck in a coma." Dark Mist said as he came out of the key. "But I've come up with a plan to get Astral's memory back from him. It dawned on me why he went after Astral instead of me. He knows his memory is connected to mine. So if he went after me instead of Astral, he knows he would only be hurting himself. The plan that I came up with is for me to pretend to be Astral. That way he would go after me, and I could get close enough to him to take back what he stole from Astral."

"But how could you pretend to be Astral? You look very different from him." Bronk asks. "Simple, I'll change my voice and appearance to look and sound exactly like Astral." Dark Mist changing his appearance from black to blue. "Yuma, I need you to convince my darker half that Astral's awake. He probably won't believe you at first, but that's when I'll come out of hiding." Dark Mist said. "That sounds like a good plan, but when can we do it?" Yuma asks. "Seeing how this is the end of the school day, I'd say now is the perfect time to try this out." Dark Mist said. "What should we do?" Tori asked. "You two should help Yuma convince him." He replied to Tori. "He should be around the place where we all first met." Dark Mist said.

They all headed to the plaza where they first met. Dark Mist hid in the key until it was time come out. When Yuma and the others got to the plaza, they saw Dark Mist's evil twin. "Well if it isn't Yuma and his little friends." The evil twin said. The good counterpart is heading within the key unlit he can catch his dark side off guard. "Astral has some of his memories back, witch means you didn't take all of them." Yuma said. "Impossible! I have his memories, every single one of them." The evil side said. "Is that so?" Dark Mist said coming out of the key looking and sounding exactly like Astral. "Th-that's impossible! You should be in a coma!" The evil twin said in shock. "I don't know how you got any piece of your memory back, but it's not going to stay there for long." He said as he went to grab "Astral." Dark Mist dodged his evil twin's attempt to grab him. "I don't think so!" He said as he grabbed his darker twin, revealing that he wasn't really Astral.

"No! I could I fall for such trick?!" "Simple, you didn't incapacitate me." Dark Mist replied to his evil twin. "I'm taking back Astral's memory." Dark Mist said tapping into his darker side's mind. "No, I won't let you suppress me again." He said as he struggled against his good half. "Almost there, got it!" Dark Mist said getting Astral's memories back from his evil counterpart, who faded away. Returning to the dark recesses of his mind. "Now to give Astral back his memory." Dark Mist said. He and the other went to Yuma's house, were Dark Mist transported them into the key. Where he lead them to Astral.

"Astral." Yuma whispered under his breath. Dark Mist walked over to Astral, still feeling guilty for letting his darker counterpart do this to him. 'I hope this works.' Dark Mist thought. He tapes into Astral's mind, retuning his memories to him. "Uh, w-where am I?" Astral groaned putting his hand on head. "Ow, where'd this headache come from?" "Astral!" Everyone said in joy. "Yuma, Dark Mist, Tori, Bronk? What are you all doing here?" Astral asks. "Do you remember who we are?" Yuma asks. "Of course I do, but I wish I knew why everyone is here." Astral said.

"My dark counterpart stole your memory." Dark Mist said. "That would explain why I have a headache." Astral said. "Tell me Astral, what's the last thing you remember?" Dark Mist asked. "The last thing I remember is your darker half tapping into my memory." Astral replies. "I also remember feeling really tried, I don't remember anything after that."

"That's probably when you slipped into a coma." Dark Mist said. "I was in a coma?" Astral said. "Yes, after my darker half took your memories you fell into a coma." Dark Mist said. Yuma and the other stated to talk to Astral. Giving Dark Mist time to think. 'I don't know when, I don't know where. But I do know he will be back.'

The End


End file.
